1.5.3-Pilferingapples
Les Miserables Brick!club 1.5.3 Money Deposited With Laffite In Which Breaking and Entering is a Hard Habit to Lose "The women said of him ‘What a good bear!’" (FMA)- Well, I expect that will amuse someone around here. I am thinking if Javert had really wanted to arrest the Mayor he could maybe have taken him in on the whole “breaking into people’s houses and messing with their stuff” charge. Of course people aren’t too likely to turn in someone leaving them money, but still, this seems like a plan with a high risk of failure— did the Mayor just hang around those houses later to make sure no one broke in before the residents found the open door? I’d say wandering the desperately poor part of town with pockets full of money was risky too, except that’s probably safer when you’re human megafauna. This chapter raises a lot of questions! I gather “Lafitte” is a kind of banking institution? How many physical calamities can one town have? Were bulls actually rampaging in the actual streets such a common occurrence? WHY DON’T WE EAT NETTLES THEN?!? (actually I wonder that about a lot of non-cultivated plants, Do Not Ask Me About Kudzu). Also it’s totally okay to wander around with a gun and shoot things all day as long as they’re offensive animals? Whoa, I live in rural Texas and even here we don’t just roam around with guns drawn for no particular predetermined gun-needing purpose, that would be considered A Bit Strange. M-sur-M is quite the adventure town! I bet brightly colored heroes wander through looking for sidequests all the time. And the town decided to love him AND tell Hugolian gossip about him? Are we actually seeing varied responses from a large group of people? Hooray! That is considerably less creepy than the Village of the Damned where we left Cosette (not goin’ back there. It’s a bad place.) M-sur-M, I like you and I hope the Slime Molds that surely menace your fields drop lots of GP when you kill them. Commentary Columbina I bet brightly colored heroes wander through looking for sidequests all the time. Oh god, I can’t stop laughing. (Perhaps Madeleine is an adventurer by the more modern definition after all?) Kalevala-sage "I just wanted to see if anybody would notice me! That’s when I started breaking into people’s houses—oh, I didn’t steal anything—I’d just rearrange their furniture." —Bobby, A Chorus Line …If it wasn’t already clear where my mind was. If it wasn’t, I might meta the show after it closes and before I start caring about my exams and two more nigh-simultaneous productions. And Pilfering, does this help? (A thief? FE8 had Ocean Seals promote pirates too, though—so a warrior? But an appropriately massive and self-taught warrior? Hi, Hector.) Come on, I’ve already written a straight-faced Brick!club this morning…have some aggresively unintellectual noise. Because otherwise I’m going to react to “''il n’y a ni mauvaises herbes''" and I’m fucking afraid of plants. And anyway I have to go close a musical so I can’t be held accountable for my blog. *beams* Gascon-en-exile (reply to Kalevala-sage) Probably old!Hector in FE6 would be a better fit, though he’s just a general with a generic sprite. In addition to his impressive (albeit blue) beard adding to his bearish-ness, he also has a daughter over whom he’d undoubtedly be aggressively protective if he didn’t die five chapters before she’s recruited. Or maybe Bartre, who has the facial hair and the daughter and lives to be protective over her and is a warrior to boot, but he’s a little…slow. Wait, what are we talking about again? Treblemirinlens I bet brightly colored heroes wander through looking for sidequests all the time. I CANNOT STOP LAUGHING. I am also curious about kudzu now… Pilferingapples (reply to Treblemirinlens) INTERRUPTING THIS POST TO TALK ABOUT KUDZU WHOOPS I SAID DO NOT ASK AND WAS ASKED SO NO ONE BLAME ME All right, I think it’s common knowledge in the South that kudzu was brought in to be cattle fodder? only whoops, turns out cattle don’t want to eat kudzu! Also, kudzu in America grows at a rate of five billion cubic square feet a day! WHOOPS AGAIN. But it’s a super useful plant! It DOES make for good forage,especially if animals are kept at it so it’s mostly leaves. But for people, it can be used for baskets, paper, and clothing; the starch is, by all accounts, an excellent food starch (think cornstarch), able to thicken without clumping, the leaves can be cooked like any other green leaf vegetables, and the root is very nutritious; it’s even a hangover treatment (and maybe more long-lasting treatment of alcoholism, it’s being studied).. We probably couldn’t consume kudzu into being controlled (see: growing five billion cubic square feet) but no one even TRIES. It’s just a weed and everyone’s trying to eradicate it. There’s a metaphor there I’m sure, but I’m not Hugo and I just want to be able to buy kudzu starch without having to his the specialty markets. Kalevala-sage (reply to Pilferingapples' reply) PILFERING YOUR EULOGY IS UNACCEPTABLE THIS IS PARTISAN BULLSHIT Treble, here is what you need to know about kudzu. It grows, like mad. What if this was your house? What if this was your small town? What if you couldn’t get out of your house or your car (those are cars submerged in the second picture!); you’d be trapped and it would come in and I’m sure it would be more popular if it were more docile. Not with me, but the general populace the public likely doesn’t enjoy being oppressed either. Treblemirinlens (reply to Kalevala-sage's reply) XD XD XD this is basically my previous experience with kudzu and its attempts to take over the town where I live Kingedmundsroyalmurder This post is hilarious and thus gets an automatic reblog from me.